


Two Sides to The Same Coin

by SpiderRen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Penelope Parker is from another universe, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter and Penelope sibbling relationship, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, pepper potts is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 19,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderRen/pseuds/SpiderRen
Summary: Multi-Verse Au-SpidermanPrologue: Earth 200000Penelope Parker was a regular 16-year-old girl living in Queens, New Amsterdam.  She was bitten by a radioactive-spider at Oscorp when she was 12 and became Spiderling. Corse her life turned around from there and was bad before it was good.Book 1-IntroBook 2-Infinity WarBook 3-Endgame*I wrote this story over on Wattpad and I decided to transfer the story over to Ao3 and see if people would like it*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, MJ / Penelope Parker(OC), Penelope Parker & Peter Parker, Penelope Parker & Tony Stark & Peter Parker, Penelope Parker (OC), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	1. Book 1, Part 1

She lived in a small Apartment with her Aunt May. It was just her and May from the year she was 12 when her Uncle Benji died. It was January when May died, she couldn't take the guilt and pain from losing Ben. Penelope had been at Stark tower helping her mentor with her Iron suit that they had been working on for a while. Corse the two were too busy with there work that the two fell asleep at the lab. So, when Penel when home that night the horrible smell that filled her apartment told her enough, she was alone without a family.

The day the funeral took place Penel stood by Amy Stark, clutching the women's jacket as she cried for her Aunt. Aunt May was buried next to Uncle Benjen, she knew May was at peace next to her husband. Penel left soon after swinging through her city in her red blue and white onesie and her mast covering her teary eyes. She hoped she would find someone to save. Penelope felt like she had failed her family. A few weeks after the funeral Amy Stark adopted the girl and took her under her wing. Pentel felt like the world was right and that nothing bad could happen again, but she was wrong. Death caught up with her after 2 years.

Penelope was now 15, August 10 passed by like the wind, and it was a few weeks after. Penel was at school when the death of her new family came. She and her best friend Ned had to stay after school to work on a science project the two had due by the end of the week. When Penelope had arrived home the blood and gore that was covering the living room was enough to scare the girl. She knew who had attacked, H.Y.D.R.A, a terrorist military group that sought out the destruction of SHIELD. Penelope was again alone, poor Penelope Parker no mother, no father, no aunt and no uncle and most important no Stark.

Corse this never stopped her from finding somewhere to go, somewhere she could find a family, and she did. Earth 199999, was just like hers, similar things enough to make her have hope. So by the time she was 16 almost 17 she found a way to go there and started a journey to remember.


	2. I,II

Earth 200000: August 10th

Penelope was in her Spiderling outfit, she put on the device behind her ears that made her blue mask appear on her face. It was developed before Amy Stark died and it allowed her to breathe in high altitude situations. She was standing in front of the machine that was going to bring her to the earth similar to hers, she was terrified and scared. She grabbed the bracelet that would activate the device and send her to the other earth. This was a one chance deal, one chance to have a new life.

¨One try, one chance, no doovers¨ She repeated as she set up the device. She stepped on the platform ¨for Mrs. Stark¨ and hit the button.

Earth 199999: August 10th

Tony Stark and Peter Parker were down in the lab working on some new equipment. A flash of white light took over the room and what looked to be a portal of sorts opened dropping a girl in a spiderman looking suit in place of the portal. The girl staggered when trying to get up, Peter rushed over to help the confused girl. Tony's mind was running, why was there a portal, who is this girl, and why does she look so much like Peter?

¨Hey, you alright?¨ the kid questions

¨Give her some space Underoos¨ Tony said as he walked over to them. The girl looked at Tony with a wide-eyed questioning look.

¨You-you look like Howard Stark¨ She said in disbelief

¨I get that a lot but where did you come from?¨ He asked her.

¨Earth 200000, I came here because I have no other family, you earth is like mine, yours is Earth 199999" She said voice breaking slightly. Tony looked at her like she was speaking Russian.

¨Wait so let me get this straight you're from another earth, like the multiverse?¨ He asked, she nodded ¨Me and Bruce have been trying to figure out if it was real for years I can't believe..¨Tony started but the kid cut him off.  
¨Don't do it, it's not a fun process, I felt like my liver was going to explode, and the lights it made my spidey senses go nuts¨ See said as she clutched her head.

¨Spidey senses, your..¨Peter questions the girl

¨On my earth my name is Spiderling, im Penelope Parker, by the way, ¨ She said which shocked both of the men in the room.

¨Parker who are your parents¨  
¨Richard and Mary Parker, then it was Aunt May and Uncle Benji and then Amy Stark took me in, Why?¨ She said. Penelope then looked around the room, totally forgetting that she was telling this to complete strangers. Then it occurred to her the room she was currently in was an almost exact replica of the one back on her earth, she was in The Avengers Compound. ¨Your a Stark aren't you, like not Amy Stark but....¨ she paused waiting for a response from the older man.

¨Tony Stark¨ Tony said. Then it was Peter.

¨Ẅait you mean to tell me your my...sister¨ He said. ¨Im Peter, Peter Parker¨  
¨I guess i have a brother, were you also bitten by a radioactive spider?¨ She asked the boy.

¨Yes. Yea I was¨ Peter said uneasily. Penelope gave Peter a small smile, a similar one Peter gave Tony when he was scared, anxious or nervous. Tony knew this kid was not ok and she was going to need a family.


	3. I, III

August 20th:

A week went by fast for Penelope. She spent most of her time in the Compound looking over the places that were similar to her old earth. Tony and Penelope talked a lot, about her world, things that happened, and other nonsense. Penel didn't tell Tony everything, still being affected by the death of her old mentor she thought if she didn't get close to the man everything would be fine. Tony could see the pain behind her eyes, she tried to hide it but he could hear the sobs coming from her room in The Compound. He tried to bring it up with her but she brushed it off and diverted the topic into him.

Of course, she and Peter got along but he wasn't as trustful towards her even after Tony told him she is a trustworthy girl and he should start to treat her like family. Peter was jealous, he felt like he was being replaced and never understood why she was taking all his time. It was one night that he truly understood why she opened up to him because he was her other half, they were siblings even if Peter wasn't ready to accept it.

Panel tried to get closer to Peter. Seeing as he was staying a the Compound for a few weeks over the summer. The day went by slow, Peter tried to avoid Penel and she knew that, so she stayed in her room most of the day. One thing that Penelope brought with her from her old earth was pictures. She had put them in a tiny envelope and stuffed them in her suit. She was looking through the ones she had when Peter came in. He noticed the array of pictures but one caught his eye. It looked like someone had taken it. The photo was of her and Amy Stark. The two were asleep on the couch and it looked as if the sun was just setting. Penel looked up and noticed Peter was there and quickly grabbed the pictures and wiped her eyes.

¨Oh, Hey Peter what do you need?¨ She asked in a rushed tone.

¨Um, look I know I haven't been the nicest to you, it's just..¨  
¨You feel like I'm replacing you because Tony has been talking to me a lot, I'm taking up his time¨ Penelope answers slowly. Peter nodded, he felt like she could read him.

¨I've got baggage and it doesn't help that I'm hiding it or that Tony is persistent on me telling him¨ She said slowly ¨Honestly I knew you were jealous, I guess it's a Parker thing¨ Penelope said as she laughed at herself, and Peter having a small chuckle.

¨Do you wanna talk about it..¨He asked hesitantly

¨I'd like that¨ Penelope said hesitantly giving into the brown eyes that belong to Peter


	4. I, IV

It was late when the two Parkers sat in the living room. Penelope was clutching the pictures in her hands. She gently set them down, there were about 10 maybe 15 in the pile. She pulled out a picture, an old tattered one, it was a lady holding a bundle.

¨Thats mom, I was just born, Penelope Margaret Parker¨ she said handing over the picture. She pulled out another, this time an older man with white hair was holding an eight year old smiling big. ¨Uncle Benji took me ice skating during the summer for my birthday" Penelope said as she smiled down at the photo.

¨Were you and him close?¨ Peter asked

¨Yea me and him did everything together, including going to Stark Expo¨ She said. Peter looked over at her, the similarities between the two becoming clear to him.

¨That's where I meet Amy Stark, she was in her IronWoman outfit, saved me from the robots by Hammer industries" she said.

¨The same thing happened to me, That was the first time I meet Mr, Stark¨ Peter said. The night went like that for a while, sharing their life story and relating to one another. It was about one in the morning when Peter asked about Amy Stark.

¨When you left did Mrs. Stark try and stop you?¨ Peter asked. Penelope stopped, her mind was racing, her breathing became heavy. ¨Peggy? Penelope look at me and breath¨ Peter said. Her green hazel eyes meeting his chocolate ones. He grabbed a hold of her and let her cry on him, he knew it was a sensitive topic but he didn't realize how much.

¨There- - was so much blood- - and their body's¨ Peggy's raspy voice sounded. ¨Amy and Potter were lying on the ground- -looked like they- -were running from something- -HYDRA got them, Pete, HYDRA got my last remaining family¨ She said. Peter placed the photos on the table and laid down with Peggy, She was laying on top of him while he cradled her. He ran his hands through her hair calming her, It called Peter down and figured it would calm her down.

¨Tony is alive and so is Pepper, you have a family right here, you have me now¨ Peter said.

¨Thank you Pete¨ She said and the two fell asleep. Tony rounded the two the next morning, he took a photo as well as watch the footage FRIDAY took and learned exactly how broken she was. It is his mission to protect the two Parkers important in his life.


	5. I, V

August 27th- Peter and Penelope Birthday

Tony woke up early on August 27th. It was Pete and Peggy's birthday, the week before Tony and Peter started to call Penelope, Peggy course this surprised her but she liked the nickname. Rhody showed up at the compound with a birthday cake for them. Rhodey had never meet Peggy but when he saw her he could see the resemblance but keep persistently teasing Tony about him being her dad. Course he never denied it but just told the soldier to ¨Shut up¨ as he continued to work on a new way for Peggy to store her webs, as a birthday gift, and he was going to give Peter his new suit but figured not to.

¨Morning Tony¨ Peggy said as she entered the kitchen. ¨And other guest¨ She said towards Rhodey.

¨Rhodey, I'm a close friend of Tony's¨ Rhodey said, the braces on his legs lead him over to the girl. She noticed the metal and gave a sympathetic look.

¨What's for breakfast old man¨ She said as she walked over.

¨Pancakes and don't call me old man¨ He said giving the girl a side hug. Penelope went and sat down at the table with Rhodey, who was still slightly convinced this was Tony's actual kid. Peter walked in a couple of minutes later looking like he stayed out late.

¨Peter¨ Penelope said in a questioning tone. Peter looked from his sister let him know she had a suspicion of what he did. Penelope then notices the badly covered bruise on his cheek. Penelope rushed up from her chair over to her brother. She lightly touched Peter's cheek, he winced. ¨What happened¨ She asked. Peter shied away from the question. She held out her arm using her force to stop him.

¨Pete please tell me¨ She said, ¨I can't lose you too¨. She said. The men in the room hadn't noticed the two as they were sitting walking, although it would be a lie if I told you Tony hadn't noticed. Tony was happy she had someone, if not him than her brother.

¨I went out on patrol and some group was trying to get this girl I saved her but they beat me up, i got them thought so¨ He trailed off. Penelope pulled her brother back to the hallway and into her dimly lit blue room. She took peters poorly done makeup and redid it and now you could not tell.

¨Be more careful, and come to me if your hurt¨ she said, pushing her brother out the room. ¨Someone let's go see if Tony burned the pancakes. From then on the pair spend the day watching movies. Both of them agreed to come to each other if they ever get hurt, and of course Tony being the overprotective parent he is said that if there's more than a pint of blood involved to get him. The day was good and the two spiders spun a family web.


	6. I, VI

Pepper Potts was always nice to Penelope, but she didn't talk to her much scared by her old mentor's husband Vicky Potts. Pepper had always wanted a daughter, one to love and teach to her daughter. When Tony introduced the closed-off girl to her Pepper knew she needed a mom, someone to be there for her. Corse, it took a little work for her to open up but it was worth it. It was the first week of November, Peter was at school and Penelope was in her room listening to Stevie Nicks on an old radio that Peter had gotten her for. Pepper was in the living room, while Tony was in a meeting.

A four hours later Penelope crashed threw the window in the living room nearly giving Pepper a heart attack. Penelope was on the floor bleeding and injured. Pepper rushed over to the girl, worried etched on her face.

"Penelope what happened, I'm calling Tony," Pepper said, as she tried to get up to leave the injured girl grabbed her wrist

"Don't tell Mr.Stark!" She said in a pleading tone. Pepper nodded her head and helped the girl into her room and put her in the bathroom.

"Penel what happened?"

"I was fighting some guy who was trying to rob a bank and ended up getting stabbed twice, as well as making it worse because I had to take them down," Panel said in a sad sorta tone. Pepper nodded along and listened to her talk.

"I'm going to have to stitch you up" Pepper said

She had done it countless times with Tony, although it was different on Penelope because she looked at her with the eyes of a mother. Penelope took off the top part of her suit leaving behind a bloody stomach and a bruised chest. Penelope's face carried tears and a busted lip. Pepper cleaned off the cut and cautiously put the antibacterial liquid on it causing a hitch from Penel. Pepper then cautiously stitched up the girl who clung to Peppers's leg. Once they were done, Pepper cleaned up her lip and gave her ice. She then washed Panels suit and gave it back to her without the blood and stitched up the hole. Pepper helped the now almost asleep into her own room and put her under her spiderman blanket.

"Thank you Mom" Penelope whispered before slipping into an endless sleep. Pepper smiled the rest of the night, and Tony was surprised because it takes a lot to make Pepper smile. The only thing Pepper was "She called me mom" and that was enough for Tony to know they would all be okay.


	7. I, VII

Penelope and Peters's meetings with the avengers were not one they thought they would be put in. It was November and Tony had agreed to meet with the Rouge Avengers and fix the accords and try and work together again. Peter was relieved that the Avengers were being but Penelope was a little on edge to meet the so-called 'hero avengers'. The Rouge avengers consisted of Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, who was taken off of house arrest, and Rhodey, who isn't an avenger but stayed the compound while Tony was settling them in.

The first meeting with the avengers was with Penelope. She had gone out on a Spider-ling outing and had climbed in through the window. She had forgotten about the Rogues in the compound and claimed in through the living room window. Corse Steve Rogers happens to be in the living room at that moment. She opens the windows and climbed through an onto the ceiling. She closed the latch and used a web to lower herself onto the ground, she slipped off her mask revealing her brown hair. Steve, having seen crazy things through is a hundred years, and casualty startled the girl by clearing his throat. Penelope jumped at that and somehow ended up on the ceiling aiming her web-shooter at Captain America. After that, she tried avoiding the man, and it worked for about a week.


	8. I, VIII

Her second encounter happened early in the morning. It was around 2 or 3 in the morning when she walked into the kitchen after having a nightmare. It was dimly lit in the room and only one other person was up at that time. She had on some plaid pants on and a red shirt. She didn't expect to see anyone up at that time so when she walked in the room and saw Natasha she got a little spooked. Natasha was also a little shocked to see another girl in the house besides Pepper. Penelope slowly walked into the room and grabbed a cup and poured some water in it. She sat next to the woman who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"Your Natasha right?" Penelope asked.

"Yes although I wouldn't mind knowing who you are" Natasha asked

"Penelope...Parker" She said hesitantly. Her voice was still shaky after the nightmare she had, though she called it more of her dream of hell.

"Nightmare right, you relive the same moment over again," Natasha said, without looking away from the wall. Penelope nodded slowly, knowing that Natasha is a spy and can read people.

"Did you have one too?" Penel asked her. Natasha stayed quiet for a moment.

"Yea, I did," She said. "You want to talk about yours?". Penelope stayed quiet for a while, contemplating if she should tell her but she thought, 'how many people will listen to me' and decided to tell her tail. Natasha listened closely, not speaking until she was done. By the time she was done telling her story to Natasha, it was around 5 am. Penelope made coffee for the two and they sat and talked for a while,as they waited for the others to get up. By the time it was 6:30, some of the avengers had woken up and Peter was still in bed. Peter ran out of his room a minute later grabbing a power bar, hugged Penelope, and rushed to school with Happy yelling at him to be earlier or he will leave.

The last one was after school one day, Penelope had gone with Happy, although she persistently called him Happy just to annoy him. About an hour later the two kids came bursting through the elevator into the living room crowded with the Rogue Avengers. Penelope was laughing and running away from Peter who was laughing too but had an angry sort of tone in his voice. The Avengers were shocked to say the least.

"Peggy come back with my phone!" Peter yelled, chasing after the girl into the kitchen.

"Not until you tell me who 'Watcher Girl' Is" She laughed as the spiderling almost caught up to his sister.

"Sis! Please don't text her, I swear to god if you do I'll tell Tony what you do" Peter said. Penel stopped in her tracks making Peter bump into her and falling.

"You wouldn't," She said turning around. The Avengers were not intently listening to the siblings. 

"I will now give me my phone," Peter said

"Fine," She said tossing him his phone, the girl now having a glim face. Peter sat there no knowing what to do. Peter was going to tell Tony about all the times she had saved Peter and had gotten stabbed instead, of the times she went out alone and got injured. She and Tony made a promise she would only go out if Peter was, and to tell him is she was. Course she didn't listen all the times and it resulted in earthy getting out without any marks or getting beaten up.

"Pegs" Peter yelled, after not getting a response he got back up and turned around to see the faces of the avengers. Nat, had a sympathetic face already knowing the stories.

"Oh, hey," Peter said hesitantly and then rushing after his sister to apologize. Corse the night only got worse.


	9. I, IX

That night he siblings bruised threw the door of the compound, waking up everyone.

"Mr. Stark! Mr.Stark!" Peter yelled desperately, as he clutched onto his sister who was injured badly. She had a meddle rod in her stomach and a broken arm and some severed ribs. They had been in a bad situation resulting in a bomb and Penelope had taken the worst of it. Tony ran down the stairs with Clint, Nat, and Steve. Tony broke the minute he saw his daughter injured.

"Peter! Pegs!" He said and rushed over.

"She's losing a lot of blood Tony, let's get her to the med bay," Steve said rushing over and taking the girls to mask off to see a bloody and bruised face.

"It's all my fault, it should have been me" Peter said as he broke down Natasha came over and hushed the young spider. Peter pulled off his mast and reveled a busted lip. Tony dragged them all to the med bay.

A few hours and several heart attacks later Penelope was fine. She had gone into cardiac arrest three times as they pulled the pole, which she had started healing around, out of her. She also had 20 broken bones from her hands, ribs, and feet. Tony had called in some doctors that he trusted to take care of Penel. Peter was in a chair next to her, Tony was in a stool and Nat was holding her hand. Steve and the rest of the Avengers had been woken in the process, Pepper was also there holding the other girl's hand and Nat comforting her. Penelope was woken by a bright light and sobbing. She looked over at the women that were by her side.

"Mom, Nat" she said. Paper cried laughing and clutched her daughter. Nat gave the girls had a squeeze,

"Penel you gave me a heart attack" Pepper cried.

"Sorry mom" Penelope replied. The rest of the night resulted in the Avengers meeting the two spider siblings and instantly loving them. The others talked to them and they shared stories. Tony had nothing to worry about, okay that's a lie, he had a lot to worry about but for that night everything was fine. He was happy to have his girlfriend, son, and daughter all well and safe with his old friends.


	10. I, X

December 25-Christmas Day

Tony was nervous about the day for a while. He had gone to the courthouse for adoption papers. He had to tell them that Penelope used to live in the county and didn't have birth records. After he got the record and officially became her father he was ecstatic, although he would never admit it. She was now Penelope Margaret Parker-Stark with the best mother and father she could ask for. For a month he had to hide the records from her until Christmas.

On Christmas Penelope and Peter rushed into the living room. The tree was bright and practically lit up the room. After some presents, Stark gave Penelope her special present. She opened it gingerly and practically cried when she saw the sheet.

"Tony you didn't have to" Penelope said.

"I wanted to, your family," Tony said. From that point on Penelope was officially part of the Stark family. Penelope and the rest of the group cried that night, Penelope vowed never to go out and risk her life and Tony promised to always save her. The rest of the Avengers became her aunts and uncles and she could have asked for a better family.


	11. I, XI

Peter didn't pay much attention to where the class was going and forgot to check the slip that he gave to May to sign. Coarse Ned tried to tell him but with Spiderman and homework, Peter was so tired he half listened. SO when the Bus arrived at Stark Tower the following morning Peter only prayed that his superfamily wasn't going to do anything.

"Hey Puny Parker, now we get to see if you were lying about interning here" Flash Thompson commented. Peter paid no mind to him and continued into the tower with Ned and MJ. Enith, the receptionist, noticed the young boy as he entered.

"Morning kids and welcome to Stark Tower, come and grab your badge," Enith said. Edith looked over at Peter.

"Peter, I didn't realize you were on the tour, hope you and your friends brought their badges I don't want to print you a new one," Edith said. She then explained the six layers of security. Sixth being for Mr. Stark and family members, five for the Avengers, four for happy and reporters, three being for the scientist of the building, two for interns, and one being for guests.

"I forgot mine in the lab, damn it" Peter whispered to Ned. Suddenly the elevator door opens and Penelope walked out.

"Pete, you idiot, if dad hadn't told me you left your badge in the lab you wouldn't have gotten through, and to think your the smarter one of the two of us" Penelope. She handed over his badge to Peter. Of course Flash had to make a snarky comment.

"Whos this Parker, your girlfriend" Flash said

"No, Im Tony's daughter. Are you Flash Tompson?" Penelope said, shocking most of the kids. Tony had a conference about him having an adopted daughter a few days ago.

"In fact I am, since your Tony Stark's daughter would you tell him I would be a much better intern than Puny Parker" Flash said. Penelope's glare hardened at the young boy.

"In fact, I won't, oh and Peter, watch out for the Avengers, they were notified you are here," Penelope said, turned on her heels and walked away, sending one last glare at Flash before the elevator doors closed. Peter mentally cursed because of Friday notifying his superfamily he was at the tower.

Flash, who was now speechless, had not made a comment on the whole while they walked around the science floor of the building. Peter, who took notice of this, made a mental note to have his sister yell at Flash more often. Once the group made it to the 64rth floor, one of the many workout rooms, they noticed two of the Avengers sparing. It was Steve and Nat, although they were focusing on blocks and deflections. Not notified to the group first and stopped Steve. Clint, who went unnoticed by everyone but Peter, was silently in the vents waiting for a perfect time to strike the poor spider. At this point in the tour, Flash had gotten his confidence back and made another stupid decision.

"Black Widow do you know a boy named Peter Parker?" He questions. Peter snuck to the buck and tried to stay hidden. Corse Peter could hear the tapping of morse code above him saying "What are you up to Peter". Peter knew who it was and decided to stay where he was and et Natasha fish him out. Once Natasha's eyes landed on him she smiled at him.

"I actually do, hello my little spider how are you," Natasha said. Peter gave a little wave, nervous around his classmate. Flash didn't say anything after that, Steve then started to talk about training and Avengering. Then the guide took them down for lunch, Peter was supposed to go meet up with Penelope and Pepper for lunch but his stupid teacher gave him detention for lying. So he did the only thing he could do and texted his sister to bring him lunch. Penelope rushed to her brother bringing him a whole box of Pizza and sitting next to him, Ned and MJ.

"Sup bro, how's the tour, can I murder Flash yet," She asked as she took a bite of Peters pizza.

"Peggy, you can't kill him!"

"Pease, you won't know," She asked sneezing out a knife that Natasha had given her as a Christmas gift. Peter grabbed her hand and slowly lowered it and shook his head. The girl gave up on trying to murder the boy who bullies her brother.

"I'm only considering murdering the ant because your my brother and he hurts you, don't go getting used to me trying to kill people," Penelope said ash's she stood up. "I've got to go Tony wants me at the Q&A, see you in a bit bro," She said and left. Peters's class keeps asking him about how he knew the daughter of Tony Stark but he did his best to ignore it until the Q&A. Once the class got to the room they all took a seat, Peter, Ned, and MJ day in the back. Pepper did a short introduction and then Tony, Natasha, Steve, Clint, Sam, Rhodey, and Penelope came out and sat down on the stage. After a few questions had been answered Flash decided to ask one, and this started a spiral of anger,

"Do you offer internships for high school students?" Flash asked.

"No actually, we only take College kids for interns" Tony responded, this got Flash a little too worked up.

"Ha! I knew Puny Parker was living about his internship!" Flash yelled.

"What did you just call him," Penelope said. She was standing now.

"Puny Parker, that's all he will ever be, a loser" Flash said

"My brother is not a loser, he is amazing and frankly smarter than me at times," Penelope said, Tony grabbed the girl, as she was trying to run off the stage and attack him.

"Waite brother!?" Flash said

'Peter is my brother and I don't like you talking about him, you will forever have the Avengers on your bad side" She said

"You sir will never be allowed here and if Peter comes home and tells me you are bullying him, watch out about where you choose to go to college," Tony said

"My name is Flash Thompson and you have no right" Flash yelled as he was being dragged

"I'm Tony Stark and Iron man, I do have the right," Tony said as Flash was being dragged out the building and revoked of access. From that day on Penelope went with Happy to drop off and pick up Peter and to also threaten Flash if he tried to lay a hand on her brother. Flash never picked on Peter anymore after that day.


	12. I, XII

After the new year Tony moved back into the tower, Peter went back to school and May became more worried. Penelope decided to stay in the compound with Rhodey and the Avengers, she wanted to give up risking her life for a while and train to be able to protect herself better. Tony trusted Natasha to take care of her and to train her to be able to protect herself better. After what happened in November Penelope decided to give up the blood and injury of the job that she had so that she could focus on other things.

Steve and her became close and they both shared a passion for art so the two sent up an hour a day to draw together and hang out. Rhodey decided to teach her military skills like military codes, morse code, and other helpful stuff. He also allowed her to join press conferences to see what it's like so that if she ever works for Stark Industries she will know what to do. In the mornings around 5 am she would run around the compound for an hour and then would train with Natasha from 6-10 on different things like martial arts, gun training, knife, and other weapons so she would have to rely on her webs as often. Clint helped her with using her senses when blindfolded which helped so she could locate people or things is she's not looking.

Corse, she still had time for herself and would visit Peter on the weekends and sometimes during the week. May got to meet her and she was overjoyed. May talked about how Penelope was a spitting image of Mary Parker. May also decided to show Penelope all the pictures of Peter when he was young. Peter taught Penelope history and other things he learned at school so she would know some things about this earth. Penelope decided for Appreciation Day that she would show up and ask his teachers about him. She also treated Flash and said that if he messed with Peter she would personally come down and beat his ass and that she would also drag Mr. America in and give him hell. Flash was terrified after that and made a point not to piss off a Parker again.

In all nothing ever lasts, at the end of February things started to die down, Tony would visit Penal or vise versa, the compound became quiet after Steve, Nat and Sam left to try and find Vision and Wanda. Rhody and Penelope were left at the base dealing with the government as they persistently asked where the other Avengers were. Tony and Pepper became engaged and Penelope was so happy. But nothing ever last seeing as the end of the world was closer than they would have liked. A war that would last an infinity came to pass, one that was the endgame for everyone.


	13. Book II, Part I

Things started to change around the compound. We were rushing around to try and pack and get ready to find Vision and Wanda. They had turned off the transmission for some reason. I was staying behind with Rhodey because Steve is an overprotective Uncle and wouldn't let me go. Aunt Tash said that if it was up to her she would let me go. I had gotten in a lot of training and bonding with the crew before the whole Vision-Wanda situation. It took them a while to find them, and I was getting bored of being the only one at the compound. After about a month the government was getting pissed at Rhodey for losing Vision and Wanda and how they had let Steve go and retrieve them. On that same day Bruce Banner, who had been gone for a while, came to the compound. He told us about Thanos, how he was in space and we caught him up on what he missed. Bruce and I had a conversation about science and what its like having Tony as a father. We were in the room next to the one Rhodey was in because the government didn't know he was back.

Rhodey and General Ross were in a heated argument when Uncle Steve walked through the door. I made my way over to the opening from the room and gave a wave to Aunt Tash. Steve, being the man he is, made Ross pale just a little. Once Rhodey had dismissed the meeting, I walked over and hugged them.

"You guys look like shit" Rhodey commented.

"We have a guest," I said. Bruce walked out, being awkward around Natasha.

"Hey Nat," He said

"Bruce" She responded. 

After that, we talked about Thanos, my father being in space with my brother, which I wasn't happy about. Bruce told us about Thor and his whole family problem, and how Loki was dead. I meet the God of Mischief but I heard some good and bad things about him. Vision and Wanda argued about what to do with his stone, the Mind Stone, Wanda refused to destroy it not wanting to kill him. So we headed off to Wakanda, Sam was skeptical but I told him it would be fun, plus I could now meet Princess Shuri and King T'Chaka.


	14. II, II

The flyover to Wakanda was an easy flight. Sam was upfront flying the bird down to Africa. Steve was up there with him and Aunt Nat was with me. "Tony took Peter to space," I said. Nat looked at me with a worried look.   
"He what" Nat said.   
"Peter got on the donut with Tony and now there in space fighting god knows what, and I won't be there with him," I said, glancing down at the silver floor. Nat put her hand on my back, silently rubbing, I leaned into her and she hugged me. I was worried, no I was petrified as to what Peter will face. The rest of the flight was quiet, Steve glanced over at me a couple of times debating whether to come over or not. Steve isn't the best uplifting spirits, he gives good pep talks though. Once we reached Wakanda we flew through the trees and into a prosperous land. I walked over to where Steve was, he looked worried and looked out over the city of Wakanda. It was huge, there were ships and other technological advances flying around and a beautiful place. We landed on the deck of the palace and King T'chaka greeted us. Rhodey, being the Uncle he is, told Bruce to bow, course the poor green man did and was shut down by the King.   
"How big on assault should we expect to come," the king asked.  
"Sir, Sir, you should expect quite a big assault," Bruce said stumbling behind the group. I looked over at him and laughed a little. Wanda and Vision were not in the best mood, I tried to talk to them but I could tell I was going to get nowhere.   
"You will have my king guard, the border tribe, the duramalogi, and...." He trailed off. In the distance, Bucky walked out from behind the king's guard. His hair looked washed and he had a new arm. Steve smiled big, he looked like a puppy when he sees his owner. He joked over and hugged the 'semi-stable hundred-year-old man'. Steve talked about his friend a lot, and in a loving way, Steve loved his best friend and would do anything for him. Both of the boys smiled at one another while Nat and Sam looked confused. Rhodey, who had fought him, looked like he was seeing a whole different man. I walked over to the man, the former Winter Soldier was not just Bucky Barnes.   
He smiled down at me, I took out my hand and he shook it.  
"My name Penelope Stark, call me Peggy," I said.   
"Steves told me a lot about you, Mr. Barnes" "Just call me Bucky, Stark hu...," he said and trailed off. I stayed outside with him and Rhodey. "Tony adopted me last year, I'm from a different earth, Peter Parker, Spider-Man is my brother," I said  
"Wait, the guy that shoots webs, the one that looked fascinated with my arm," Bucky said  
"Yup, also your arm is wicked cool," I said, I brought my hand up to touch it, he gave a nod, The thing was made out of vibranium and looked wicked, it was a soft metal and didn't look like it hurts.  
"I'm sorry about Hydra, Steve told me what happened, it wasn't you," I said. I looked back out at Wakanda. "I blamed myself for my family's death, that was until I came here and meet everyone," I said.   
"I guess we have something in common then," Bucke said and clapped his hand on my back. Just then something hit the top of the barrier. "God I love this place," Bucky said.  
"Peggy, come to the lab and stay with Wanda," Nat said over the coms.  
"Roger that Aunt Tash," I said, "Stay safe Soldier" I yelled over my shoulder to Bucky, he laughed and yelled,  
"Same to you squirt". I ran down to Shuri lab to help Wanda, although im pretty sure she could fend for herself.


	15. II, III

Penelope entered the lad and was entranced by the technology that Shuri had. Vision was on the table and Shuri was working to try and get it out, Wanda was impatient and was standing near the window. Keeping her promise, Natasha told Penelope to stay safe with Wanda. Unknowingly to the fact that Natasha had promised her father about keeping the young spider safe. Soon As a dad left going down to help the others and leaving Vision with Penelope and Shuri's.

As Penelope waited in the lad unaware of the dangers that came from space, she wonders around. Her wondering was interrupted by one of the aliens barging into the room. one of the king's guard was thrown out from the upstairs balking and onto the floor. Shuri tried to fight him but he walked past. Penelope ambushed he alien shooting webs in his eyes, course it only made the thing mad and grew her at the window. She fell, the glass shattering around her, Vision grabbed her and threw her back into the room. She slid on the floor and banged her head agents one of the tables. Penelope got up and limped over to the window and saw Vision flying with an alien and burning in on the ceiling of the barrier. She slid down again the pain in her side making it hard to stand.

"Guys, we've got a vision problem," she said breathlessly, clutching her side. She stood up again, her side hurting as she stood, but she brushed it off. She then heading out of the lab to go down and help. She left the building running with a slight limp towards the fighting. As she got there most of the Avengers had gone to help Vision. She saw Natasha, Okoye, and Wanda running through the forest.  
"Where's Steve and Bucky!?" Wanda yelled over the screams of the battle.  
"I presume to help Vision!" Natasha yelled back. We continued on route to save the supersoldiers and a flying infinity stone.


	16. II, IV

Bucky's pov

"Damn it Steve" I cursed under my breath. He always has to go running into trouble and this time with an alien. As I was running I saw Natasha, squirt and the witch girl run over. I slowed my pace to catch up with Penelope. Nat and Wanda continued over to Vision and Steve.

"I see you are still in one piece old man," squirt said. I ruffled her hair, she slapped my hand away and gave me an annoyed look. I noticed the cut on her face, I worriedly grabbed her and examined her over.

"Buck I'm fine," She said, she noticed the worried expression on my face. "Just got a bit banged up, it will heal, your acting like my dad," She said. I laughed at the last statement, she was young and we had similar life experiences I wanted her to be safe.

"I'm not your dad, just more like an overprotective Uncle," I said. She laughed back at me, the atmosphere around us clearing a bit, making it not as painful to know that death was waiting around the corner.

"I'll add you to the collection" the little squirt replied. We made our way over to the clearing where Steve was.

"He's here" Those two words changed everything. The atmosphere around changed drastically. "Everyone on my position, we have incoming," Steve said. I glanced worriedly at my best friend and the man I loved, but wouldn't admit it to him. He looked back, sympathy and worry danced on his face. Penelope grabbed onto my hand worriedly, she quickly let go trying to not let her emotions cloud her judgment. It scares me how a kid is in this big of a fight. Natasha, Sam, the warrior lady, the King, Bruce, Squirt, and Steve all glazed around worriedly.

Thanos appeared out of a misty void. Bruce charged, a purple glow captured him and blocked him in the stone wall. Next was Steve, he having as much luck as Bruce when trying to attack, was flung. Next, Penelope and T'Chaka charged. Penelope was backhanded into the side of her face and was flung into a tree, while the king was punched into the ground. Sam got his wings blasted, Rhodey was combusted, I charged and was blasted and the two women tried but failed. We were doomed, we failed. 

Steve couldn't let that happen, he tried, we all did. Penelope climbed back into battle and pulled Thanos back with her webs long enough for Steve to land a couple hit before she was flung into the air again. Steve trying his best to rip the gauntlet off was unsuccessful and was punched. I limped my way over to Penelope who was lying a couple of feet away. 

"We lost, he won, we are all dead," She said. A red glow eliminated off in the battle, Wanda was trying her best but it wouldn't work, he was too strong. "We lost Buck, and I can't say goodbye to my brother or Tony," she said.

"Hey, squirt, you're going to see them," I said. She nodded her head and wiped the falling tears trying to control herself. Thanos screamed, one of power and victory, he got the last stone.


	17. II, V

Bucky:

Now at this point, I was ready to give up hope of fighting and winning, but I didn't want to tell that to the young squirt who just found out that she may have broken her leg. As I was trying to help her a loud crack of thunder came crashing down on Thanos. The man of thunder came crashing down onto Thanos crashing his abnormally large ax into the purple man's chest. If this was one of those vinyl video games where it tells the amount of health someone loses, it would look more like 800/1000 health lost for Thanos. The guy was powerful and now that he has all the stones, it made him the most powerful being in the entire universe. A god of thunder wouldn't do much damage. Like the rest of us, the god failed at killing the unkillable.

Third-person pov:

The fallen Avengers gathered on the losing field. The sounds of battle carried over from the far off fight on the other side of Wakanda. Faces of sadness and loss became clear of the faces of the Avengers. Some injured greatly and others making it out with a few scratches and heartache. Penelope had managed to accumulate both a concussion, a badly injured leg, and several bad looking bruises and cuts. Bucky, being the man he is, helped the poor girl to her feet and keep her steady. The others looked around nervously. The wind howled through the trees sending shivers up several of the world's mightiest heroes, course they would never admit it.

Steve Rogers, the man out of time, the man who fell for his best friend, was glancing around at his teammates and family. He would never admit it out loud but he was terrified, he didn't want to lose Nat, or the Stark child he swore he would protect, or the man he's known for over one-hundred years. Protecting Penelope was his mission, making sure she didn't intervene was another but that failed, as well as making sure she didn't have a scratch on her way to go Captain.

The others, like Steve, had made a promise to protect someone, for most that was the young Stark, but for others it was family. Another howl went through the trees and then, nothing. The sound of the raging battle decreasing one by one.

"Steve," a desperate James Barnes said, the young Stark desperately trying to cling onto the falling soldier

"Buck? Ow," the Stark said hurtful. She fell into the pile of the dusted Bucky. She looked in shock. "Oh god, please no," She said. Sounding desperate for it to be a trick of the eye. Steve walked over the girl and the fallen soldier. He put a hand on the young girls back and slowly picked her up. Still, in shock, both of them hugged one another. They had each other and that's what matters at the time, but others were leaving them too.


	18. II, VI

The others that dusted away was quick and painful. Penelope had managed to pull herself from the super soldier's grasp and try and limp her way to find Natasha. She was desperate to make sure the platinum blond was still around when she saw her aunt she relaxed and crashed onto the ground once more. Earning concerned from a said aunt and super-soldier.

After the fact they went around and found that most of Wakanda and the Avengers had gone. Corse the effect of Tony Stark on titan was worse than what the Avengers faced on earth. Walked back out on the field the remaining fighters Natasha, Bruce, O'koye, Steve, Penelope, Rhodey, and Thor. The heroes didn't feel like 'the worlds mightiest heroes' anymore, they felt like a band of ragtag beaten up heros. After what seemed like hours to Penelope they group retreated back to the queen yet. Natasha and Bruce bandaged up Penelope to the best of their abilities at the time.

"FRYDAY," Penelope said, waiting for the AI to respond "FRYDAY, Tony, Peter!" She said into her suit. No response from anyone. Penelope, sitting by the window let her tears roll down her cheeks as fast as the quinjet was moving away from Wakanda. She felt alone again like she had lost all her family.

Returning to the compound and to the quietness of the place was haunting. Penelope limped her way to her room, refusing help from her aunt and uncle. She wanted to be alone, losing someone who understood her and cared was hard. What was harder was the fact that she has no idea if her brother or father were still alive. She sat on her bed, the iron man plushy clutched in her hands. She glanced over to her chair by the window, lay Peters Midtown High School sweatshirt. She had stolen it from Peter's place to keep in case she ever needed to feel like Peter was around when she was upstate. Penelope climbed off her bed and made her way to the bathroom to shower and decompress. After that, she went down to the med back and Burce did a thorough check. Penelope had a concussion, a badly pulled and sprained knee, and some bad cuts. Altogether she would live, although the others still were worried about her. The others gathered around in the meeting room. One of the former SHIELD agents had dropped off something that Nick had. Now the Avengers didn't know it but this beeper had contacted someone very powerful.


	19. II, VII

The avengers were not ready for the photon blasting alien woman who arrived at their doorstep or rather who casually walked into there compound. Penelope took a liking to the new superhero on the grounds. Carol Danvers, the space lady as some called her, distanced herself a little from the others. Penelope was doing the same to the others, she couldn't stand not knowing what was happening to her family. Pepper had come to the compound after finding out they were all still alive. Penelope had part of her family back but losing her father and brother was hard on her.

It was late one night Carol found Penelope sitting on the roof of the compound. It was a bit cold out and Penelope had on her brother's jacket, coarse Carol didn't know that. Carol sat beside the sullen girl, surprised by the company Penelope tried to give a small smile. Carol knew it was forced and the tears trying to escape her eyes told her the whole story. Carol put a comforting and welcoming arm around Penelope. Penelope gave in and let her tears fall. This was an improvement for the two, they both let their walls down.

After about 18 days we found the coordinates to Rockets' ship. Carol went on recon to find the ship and bring it back to earth. Before she went I made her promise that she would try and be safe, the look she gave me was uncertainty and hope. She left from the lawn and promised to bring the ship back with the passengers that survived.

Thought the time of her being gone the rest of us got restless. Some would sit and got the light the new aimlessly, others would read or work out. Nat brought me to the gun range so I did that most days to take my mind off things. Steve also brought me to the gym and helped me with my strength, though he assents around most days so I tended to stick to Nat. Pepper stayed by my side and looked at houses out in the countryside to stay in. We ended up finding a big open space off the coast of New Jersey with a nice lake behind it. We said if Dad came back we would buy it and built a house we wanted.

About 4 days later Carol returned with the ship. We eased out of the compound and onto the grass, Carol's face was grim. The doors open a blue lady and tony came out. Steve went to Tony to make sure he was ok.

"Where's...Peggy?" he asked desperately. Pepper stepped aside and I came and gave him a hug. "Pegs I'm sorry I...I lost Pete" My whole world crashed down, I stepped back cupping my mouth trying to hide my sobs.

"Please...Not...Peter" I said. The blue-skinned girl came to my side.

"Your brother fought bravely, your brother was special to your dad, he felt horrible afterward," she said. She gave me a side hug, she was tense but I knew she was trying to be comforting.

"I'm sorry Peggy, he tried..we tried but the dusting.." he stopped after that, the horror on his face told me not to ask. Nat grabbed my hand as we went in comfort was squeezed thought and I knew he would come back, one day he would.


	20. II, IIX

Having Tony back was fine for the rest of the hero's, but having his sarcasm back was another thing. Tony's sarcastic remarks about the fight with Thanos his the first rue horror of the fight. Tony would never admit the fact that during that fight he felt scared and hopeless.

"No trust. Lier." Tony said through gritted teeth. Steve's face changed from shock to sadness and guilt. Rhodes tried to hold off his best friend but his efforts failed him. Tony tipped off his arc reactor and put it in steve's hand. A shocked Penelope gasped, he others stood and watched.

"you put this on and you hide," Tony said. He collapses onto the ground. Rhodey and Penelope went to his side. Once he was passed out Steve picked up Tony and layed him in the med bay bed. Brice gave him a sedative so he would be out for a couple of hours. Penelope had a hard disorientate to make, go with the Avengers to kill Thanos, or stay with her father.

Once the others suited up Penelope meet them outside. Thor was about to get on the ship with Carol when. Penelope came running.

"Thor! Carol! Wait!" She shouted. The two space hero's turned their head.

"Hello, young Stark" Thor said in a distant tone.

"Do me a favor and make him pay" Penelope said. "Please, he killed my brother and almost murder, my dad"

Thor looked at the young girl and saw a resemblance of himself and the hatred he has for Thanos. Having known what it's like to lose your brother and her having almost lost her father he felt a pain of guilt for her. Thor walked over to the young girl and gave her a hug, the young girl hugged the god back. Once the god retreated to the ship Carol went to the girl and gave her a hug.

"I will do my best to avenge your brother," Carol said and joined the others in the ship.

Penelope watched the ship lift off into space in search of Thanos.

Staying behind was torturous, especially the fact that Penelope had no way of contacting them. Penelope sat with Pepper as they waited for her father to wake. The compound grew quiet as the day went on. After hours and hours of waiting the ship arrived back at the compound. The hero's left the ship empty-handed and sad. Penelope saw the face Thor had, and she knew not to ask.

The avengers soon split up, some going to make a new home and other travailing space. In all the war was not over yet.


	21. Book 3, Part 1

Five years went by fast, well mostly. Everything was calm for a long time, some of the Avengers didn't talk much. Nat came over for dinner a few times and Steve stayed away scared about what Tony would say if he showed up. After a while, we had a new addition to the family. Morgan H Stark, my little sister, we got along well. I kept my distance from her for a while scared I would get her hurt, but I got better with it. I turned 24 not too long ao. Tony taught me all about Mechanics, Chemistry as well as Physics. I wanted to be like Peter so I started to do more science-based stuff. 'Live in his memory' as Pepper said, I took her words and made them real.

After the snap, I decided to learn a few other languages. Tony taught me Italian and a bit of Spanish, and occasionally we end up speaking Italian to each other. Nat taught me Romanian and a little Russian, I knew that we would somehow figure out how to bring the others back and I knew Wanda lost a lot and I wanted to get closer to the young Avenger. Pepper thought it was nice that I was trying to learn other languages and tried herself but with Morgan it was difficult.

Nat took up the position of the leader at the Avengers Compound. She kept in touch with Nebula, Rocket, Okoye, Carol, and Rhodey. Nat worked herself, more that I wanted her to. Carol was in deep space, Rocket and Nebula were in close solar systems and Rhodey was working with the government again. Steve, on the other hand, had a therapy sorta class, inspired by Sam, and helped people. He was always best at the whole talking thing. Things changed, sometimes better than worse.


	22. III, II

(2 years later)(Penelope 20)(Morgan 1/ almost 2)  
{Disclamer: I'm not Italian so if I translated it wrong I'm really sorry}

Penelope was in the lab, it was a common occurrence. She had been making upgrades to her suit since the snap. She had added new wed combos like taxer web, compact web shooter, and a poisoned web. She also added to the back of her suit two holsters for electric batons similar to Natasha. She put a nano dod on her glove that she can press and an Iron gauntlet attaches itself to her arm and stops at the elbow. This allows her to use repulsors and electric shocks as well as a reinforced punch. The nanotech goes over her web-shooters. She also re-enforced her boots and added nanotech to them and made them stronger. This allows her to kick harder as well as use a repulser for short flights. Once Penelope was done for the day she put her suit back and headed upstairs.

Pepper was on the couch with Morgan, who was playing with some sorta toy. Penelope ruffled the young girl's hair.

"Pen," She said. Penelope smiled at her sister. Morgan was starting to learn simple phrases.

"Hey there Morgz" She responded. She walked over to the kitchen where Tony was making pasta.

"Zia Nat viene a cena?" Penelope asked Tony. [Is Aunt Nat coming for dinner?]

"Sì, dovrebbe essere qui presto. A cosa stavi lavorando in laboratorio?" Tony asked his daughter. [Yup, she should be here in a little bit. What were you working on in the lab?]. Penelope grumbled, Tony always was interested in what she was doing, and the fact that she had taken some of Tony's nanotech he had a right to know.

"Ho aggiunto i battons sul retro della tuta e ho aggiunto il nano teck alle braccia e alle gambe." Penope said. [I added the battons to the back of the suit and added the nanotech to the arms and legs.] Tony looked impressed by his daughter's work.

"E qui pensavo di essere il genio della tecnologia. Dovrai mostrarmi il tuo nuovo vestito" Tony said with pride.[And here I thought I was the tech genius. You're going to have to show me your new suit.] Penelope punched his arm.

"Ok. Dad." She said. The night continued on, Natasha went to the Stark house for dinner. Not much was said but it was a comforting silence, other than the babbling coming from Morgan. Penelope tried to fill the hole in her heart with her family and distracting herself in the lab, but it never truly worked. She felt like a part of her life was missing without Peter, and as much as she tried she was never truly the same girl she was 2 years ago.


	23. III, III

5 years later)(Morgan is 4 almost 5)(Penelope is 24)

I was sitting in the living room with a book in hand while Pepper was fixing dinner. Morgan ran into the living room, she had on the blaster gloves that I had made her.

"Sissy Aunty Nat is here," Morgan said as she climbed onto the couch.

"Oh yea, is it just her?" I asked, usually Nat would let us know if she was coming.

"No, she brought other people," she said laughing a little. I smiled down at my little sister, she was goofy sometimes. I could see Tony sitting down as he was talking to Nat, Steve and I think the other was Scott Lang.

"How about you two go save your dad now," Pepper said as she was finishing up the salads.

"Ok mama," Morgan said. She rushed off the couch and opened the door, I slowly followed behind.

"Mommy said for me to come save you," Morgan said as she climbed on Tony's lap.

"Thank you, look I'm saved," Dad said. I stood in the doorway.

"Your welcome to stay, table set for six," Dad looked over the same with the others. "How's it hanging Cap?" I asked.

"So far, haven't moved on," He said. Nat laughed a little and let her head fall. She looked back up at me and gave me a look of hope.

"Привет тетушка Паук," I said. Nat looked up at me, a small smile replacing the melancholy look. [Hello Auntie Spider]. Scott and Steve looked a little out of it when I started talking Russian.

"Пауки держатся вместе"Natasha responded [Spiders stick together]. Me and her had come up with that after the battle in Wakanda. It became a saying that we would stick together and never let the other down. I had asked her after the battle if Peter was still alive we could form a Spider-Family, Nat loved the idea. We had agreed the group would include Peter, Natasha, Bucky, Wanda, and myself. We wanted a group that had gone through traumatic experiences to be able to know that there are people you turn to that know what you have been through.

"You can stay as long as you don't talk shop," Dad said.

"Tony. I get it. And I'm happy for you I really am, but this is a second chance." Steve said

"I got my second chance right here, Cap. Can't roll a dice on it" Dad said. He handed Morgan over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. The others left, Cap and Nat said goodbye to me. Natasha looked a lot different, her hair was longer and her Blond and Red ombre hair was cool. She looked worn out and tired like she wanted this to be fixed so she doesn't have to worry as much. I cared for my Auntie Nat and I didn't like to see her worried.

-Later That Night-

Me and Dad were downstairs cleaning the dishes. He accidentally splashed the water and it sprayed the pictures by the sink. He grabbed the photo on the far back. It was one of Me, Dad and Peter. Peter was holding his Stark Internship certificate upside down and was smiling like an idiot while I was doing bunny ears to Dad and Peter. It was a good day, Natasha, May, and Pepper were standing behind the camera as Happy took the photo.

"What were you and the team talking about?" I asked him.

"Peggy..." He said. It was the type of 'Peggy' where it's an impossible topic and incredibly stupid idea.

"Dad, I know that look, what is it?"I asked.

"Scot Lang survived in the quantum realm for the past 5 years," Dad said. "It was only 5 hours for him, so he thinks there's a way to navigate it". It surprised me to say the least, the fact that Scott Lang was stuck in a realm where time works differently.

"So you're talking about navigating a realm we don't know that much about?" I asked

"Yes, we could potentially time travel and save everyone," Dad said. Everyone, that means...

"We could get Peter back," I said silently, barely a whisper. Dad looked at me, he knew the look. He didn't like the idea of risking our lives to save everyone, but I did, I wanted my whole family back.

"No, it's dangerous, you could die," Dad said. He placed the dish down and looked at me with serious eyes.

"Yea so, millions of people died and others lost their families, we have a chance to save everyone" I retorted.

"It's dangerous we don't even know what to try" Dad grumbled. Sometimes I wonder how Pepper dealt with him all these years.

"That's the point, we try, that's the least we can do," I said. Dad looked at me, he knew I wouldn't give up, he knew I would find a way weather he wanted me to or not.

"Fine," He said. So we set to work on trying to find a way to navigate the Quantum Realm. We tried multiple theories and failed some or had a low success rate, that was until we did an Inverted Mobius Strip. There it was, the way to travel, the way to save the others.


	24. III, IV

"We did it," I said. Everything we worked for, all the pain and suffering for the past five years would end. Everything would go back to normal.

"Shit" Dad said as he collapsed into the chair behind him.

"Shit," Morgan said. I looked back at her, she was sitting on the stairs, she was clutching her rabbit Hops.

"Morg" I whisper.

"What are you two doing up little miss," Dad asked.

"Shit"

"No we don't say that Mom coined she the only one who can say it," Dad said. I laughed at him, Pepper was terrifying when she's mad, especially if she finds out Tony corrupted Morgan with a curse word.

"What are you doing up," Morgan asked.

"Get some important shit going on," Dad said.

"No, we had something on our minds," I said glaring at dad.

"Was it juice pops?" Morgan asked. Dad smiled and nodded his head. The two disappeared into the kitchen. I looked back at the simulation, hope rising.

"You'll come home Peter, I'll do whatever it takes, I promise," I whispered. Morgan walked back out with a half-finished Juice Pop, I grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

Walking Morgan upstairs was calming. What we were going to try and do, I was worried about the outcome. Morgan was young and if Dad were to die, I'd feel like that's on me. Just like how Dad felt that Peters's death was his fault. Those five years had affected most of us, nightmares played out minds at night.

"All right little miss, time for bed," I said and took the popsicle stick from her.

"Tell me a story," She asked

"Once upon a time a spider put her little bug to bed, the end," I said as I tucked her in.

"That's not a story," She said. I smiled down at her young self.

"It is and it's your favorite," I said. I turned off the light. "Love you Morg"

"I love you 3000 sissy," She said.

"3000, wow, go to bed or I'll tell dad to sell your toys," I said as I closed her door. I stood outside her door for a while. If we were to pull off the time travel, the outcome or drawbacks scared me. I walked down the hallway and down the stairs. Pepper and Tony were talking. Pepper always had a way of telling Tony things or making him realize what he needs to do. I left the room to go and try and catch up on sleep, but my mind was too busy figuring out the worst possible scenario.

Things progressed after that, Me and Tony packed our bags to go to the compound. Tony grabbed Steve's shield and put it in the trunk.

"Sissy where are you going?" Morgan asked me. I walked over to her and held down to her height.

"Me and Dad are going to go help the others with a super-secret project, but when we come back hopefully you can meet your brother," I said. She smiled up at me.

"I have a brother?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, you'll love him," I said. I looked back at Tony. "I gotta go Morg, but do me a favor, if you feel sad or lonely go in my room and you can look through my photos," I told her. I had shown Morg some of my photos that had been taken over the years. Course most of them were taken by Pepper or Tony of either me or me and Peter. Morgan always loved them, she always asked questions and some I answers others, I shied away from. She never minded, she never asked about what happened before she was around.

"Ok sissy," She said, and like that we left.


	25. III, V

Penelope and Tony raced over to the Avengers compound. Tony being himself wanted to make a big entrance. Penelope just rolled her eyes at her father and let him have fun. Penelope could see Steve standing at the entrance to the compound clearly absolutely done with the others. Tony rolled up to the compound, smartass mood radiating off of him.

"Why the long face?" He asked "Let me guess he turned into a baby"

"Among other things yea, what are you two doing here," Steve asked intrigued why Tony and his enhanced spider daughter were at the compound. Tony then proceeded to explain the science behind the real way of traveling in time. Penelope opened the trunk of the car and grabbed Cap's shield.

"Gotta get this out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding," Penelope said while laughing a bit.

"Stark," Steve said. Tony gave the Captain a smile.

"He made it for you, now don't go telling the team I didn't bring one for them two"

"We are getting the team back right?" Penelope asked while standing next to Tony.

"We're working on that," Steve said. Steve showed them in, Nat was sitting next to Bruce who was now Hulk Bruce. Penelope stopped in her tracks, Bruce was a bit of a surprise to the Arachnid. Nat noticed the girls uneasiness and walked over to her.

"Эй пелс" Natasha said.[Hey Pells]

"Тетя Паук, что с доктором Баннером?" Penelope gesture to Bruce who had walked off into the kitchen.[Auntie Spider, what's with Dr.Banner]

"Он и Халк слились, его подоконник Брюс просто с телом Халка." Natasha said [He and Hulk merged, it's still Bruce just with Hulk's body]. Penelope nodded. Scott walked out from the hallway towards the two siders.

"You must be Scott Lang," Penelope said.

"Yea, your Stark's daughter right," Scott said. Penelope nodded, she could see why her father called him a bit of an idiot.

"Sorry about being stuck in the quantum realm, must have shocked you coming back," She told him. He smiled a bit.

"Oh, yea it was a surprise, but meeting my now grown-up daughter was a big shocker," Scott said. Penelope laughed. Rocket walked in with Nebula a little later after scaring the shit out of Scott.

"Hey Nebb," Penelope said as she went to hug the blue space alien.

"Hello, Penel" Nebula said with a smile.

"Hey, what am I chopped liver" Rocket said.

"Hello to you too Rocket, hows space?" She asked the Raccoon.

"Eh, same old crap, Carol says Hi, she's on a mission" Rocket said.

"Hope she comes back to earth soon," Penelope said. The three then went into the main room, mainly for catching up with the others and seeing who's getting the others. Tony and Penelope decide to stay behind and start working on the model for the time matinee. Bruce and Rocket went to get Thor seeing as they are good friends and Rhodey would fly Nat to get Clint. Clint Barton was an old friend and Penelope had met him a couple of times and had gotten along. Hearing stories from the Rhodey and Natasha she was scared as to what the old Hawkeye had become. Truth be told she was scared of what happened to both Thor and Clint.


	26. III, VI

Rocket and Bruce went to New Asgard, Norway to get Thor while Natasha went to get Clint from Japan. Penelope was scared about what Clint was going to come back as, she heard what he had done and she was scared, but she never told anyone that. Penelope had looked up to the God and hoped that he would come back, but she doubted he would be the same person. Thor was devastated after the fight with Thanos and, like Bruce, he blamed himself for not being able to kill Thanos.

Back at the compound things were progressing. Tony and Rocket worked together on starting the 'Time Heist Machine', as Scott called it. Penelope was also helping and the three of them got the job done, and making sure that they don't continuously bicker. Tony and Rocket had a habit of either criticizing each other's work or yelling insults across the room to each other, Penelope had to continuously keep them in check. It took a couple of days to make the machine but it was worth it.

When Thor came back, the once fit and non-alcoholic God, was now the complete opposite of who he used to be. Thor still had a small smile on his lips and looked like he was trying to look on the bright side. Penelope had improved on reading people over the years and knew Thor was still hurt and felt it was his fault.

The night the machine was finished things dialed down. Everyone took the night off to relax and get a hold of themselves. That night Natasha came back with Clint, and the only one up when they returned was Penelope. It was about 3:40 am when Penelope exited her room, her night had been plagued with nightmares and death and she wanted something to distract herself. She walked out of her room, sneaking past her father's room and down the elevator. She exited the elevator when she got to the common room. At that time Natasha and Clint were sitting at the bar table drinking tea. Penelope stopped short, seeing the ex-Avenger frightened her.

"Hello Peggy" Natasha said in a calm tone. Clint turned his head towards the young Stark. Seeing Clint was different, both had changed so neither really remember when they had seen one another. The two had never formally met but Natasha had video chatted the x-avenger and Peggy had looked over her aunt's shoulder to see him.

"Um...Hi, Im Penelope Stark your..." Penelope said. Her brain was still trying to process everything, and she was a little slower than normal.

"Clint Barton. Didn't know Stark had a kid," Clint said. Penelope hesitated for a moment.

"Actually there's three of us, my brother who um.., and then my little sister," Penelope said. Penelope was hesitant to go into anything about Peter, she still didn't like to think about the fact that her brother had turned to dust. The nightmare that had plagued her dreams was one of Peter, one where she was standing on the wretched planet watching as her brother died in front of her eyes. This time was different this time Thanos had gripped the small boy's neck and snapped it. Penelope didn't want to remember the dream but it wouldn't leave.

"All of my family was dusted too, I know what it's like," Clint said. Clint's melancholy face turned back to look at the baren kitchen wall. Penelope hesitated before walking and sitting on the other side of Natasha.

"I get nightmares, Dad, Tony figured out I have PTSD," Penelope said. She was fidgeting with the hem of her sweatshirt cuffs, a habit she had picked up from Peter. Natasha put a hand on her shoulder, the older spider knew of the nightmares. The two had frequent conversations during the late-night hours, both not being able to sleep.

"I get them too of people I've killed and my family," Clint said.

"If it makes you feel better we all do, I still get nightmares from my time in the red room," Natasha said "Most of the avengers are plagued with them, most of them are either of friends or of battles they didn't get out with all of themself. It's the flaws that make us human" Natasha said. The three of them sat down in the common room for a few more hours before Nat declared that Penelope should try and go back to sleep and that Clint should go to his room. So the three of them retreated into their rooms and try to sleep the rest of the night.


	27. III, VII

A couple days later Penelope was helping Bruce and Nebula with the time travel suit when they decided to test if it would work.

"Time travel suit, not bad" Rhodey said. Penelope looked up from the display screen.

"Uncle Rhodey" She exclaimed. Penelope and Rhodey hadn't had time to catch up since getting the crew back. Course the two had shared the morning drinking coffee and giving in to their unhealthy obsession of the substance, Tony's influence on the two got the better of them.

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy, easy!" Scott exclaimed. Scott was on the edge, he was nervous and overall wasn't ready.

"I'm being very careful" Bruce said with a hint of hurt, and 'not-my-fault-my-hands-are-big' sass. Scott when off on a tangent about the Pim Particles and was seriously losing his marbles. Scott accidentally hit a button and waisted a part of the test run vial.

"One test run" Scott said, a guilty and worried look crossed his face "Ok, i'm not ready for this"

"Im game," Clint said. Penelope looked back at Cint, she noticed a change in his appearance. Clint looked determined and scared.

"Clint..." Penelope started, trying to persuade the man out of going.

"I'll do it" Clint said again. Both knew that Start wouldn't want Penelope going into the time machine without confirming it works. Durring Clints set up Rhodey, Scott and Bruce argued about the laws of Time Travel.

"Wai-Wait a second, let me ask you something. If we can do this, you know, go back in time, why don't we just find baby Thanos, you know, and.." Rhodey said while acting as if he killed baby Thanos. I smack Rhodey on the back of his head, sometimes I think the man is delusional.

"First of all, that's horrible..." I said. "And secondly time does not work that way"

"Changing the past does not change the future" Bruce continued.

"So we go back, we get the stones before Thanos gets them... Thanos doesn't have the stones. Problem solved." Scott continues.

"That's not how it works" Nebula and I said at the same time. Scott looking dumbfounded asked why and then he and Rhodey raddled off all the time travel movies.

" I don't know why everyone believes that, but that isn't true. Think about it: If you travel to the past, that past becomes your future. And your former present becomes the past. Which can't be changed by your new future.." Bruce said. His hands moving wildly.

"Exactly," Nebula said.

"So Back to the Future is a bunch of...bullshit," Scott said. I gave a small laugh at the man's idiocy. SO from there on we sent Clint through. When he came back a small smiled period on the once gloomy man. "It worked".


	28. III, VIII

The next morning we all meet in the meeting room. Dad, Steve, and Bruce pacing in front of the hologram screen. The two science bros and a veteran from WWII were the main people conducting the mission. Dad had a cup of coffee in hand, I was sitting next to Nat and Clint while drinking my own coffee. I was in a pair of red plaid pants and a gray shirt. I hadn't bothered to change, it was early and it looked like we were going to be here for a while.

" Okay, so the "how" works. Now we gotta figure out the when and the where. Almost all of us have had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones." Steve said. A picture of the six stones appeared on the screens.

"Well, I'd substitute the word encounter for damn well near been killed by one of the six Infinity Stones," Dad said, leave it to him to make a sarcastic comment at any time of the day. That's how it started, a long discussion about how we were going to risk our lives.

"Let's start with the Aether. Thor, what do you know?"Steve asked. Thor was on the chair with a beer in hand and sunglasses on.

"Is he asleep?" I asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's dead." Rhodey answers.

Thor stood in front of the hologram screen.

"Where to start? Umm... The Aether, first, is not a stone, someone called it a stone before. It's more of a... an angry sludge thing, so... someones gonna need to amend that. Here's an interesting story though, many years ago.." After that, Thor went on a rant about his lost love and dead family.

That night at dinner Rocket told us about the guardians and his family.

"Quill said he stole the Power Stone from Morag."Rocket said. He was walking on the table.

"Is that a person?"Scott asked. I facepalmed, sometimes I wonder how he became Antman.

"Morag's a planet. Quill was a person." Rocket said in an annoyed voice. I could tell he was annoyed by the 'Terrans'.

"A planet? Like in outer space?" Scott said a bit surprised. Did he not know about anything that's been going on.

" Oh, look. It's like a little puppy, all happy and everything. Do you want to go to space? You wanna go to space, puppy? I'll get you to space." Rocket said while imitating like he's talking to a puppy. After Nebula told about Vormir and how Thanos murdered her sister. The rest of the day went on talking about the stones.


	29. III, IX

It was late that night when Penelope went down to the labs. Tony, of course, was still up.. Penelope entered the lab not exactly knowing what she's looking for. It has been a rough night, her mind is plagued with another nightmare. It was the same ones that have been occurring every night. Peggy noticed that one of Tony's drawers in his desk was slightly open. Like something with blocking it from being closed. So she walked over, she found Tony's old helmet. It was the one that had been destroyed during the first encounter with Thanos. She picked up the crumbling helmet, she could see a tiny blue light that faintly flickering. She set it down on the desk and pressed the button on the inside. A hologram displayed itself on the floor. Penelope walked over to it to get a better look. Tony was sitting on the floor, bonny and unhealthy.

"This thing on? Hey Pep, Peggy. If you find this recording, don't post it on social media. It's gonna be a real tear-jerker. I don't know if you're ever going to see these. I don't even know if you're... if you're still... Oh god, I hope so." Penelope found it hard to watch, seeing her father made a tape while he was in space running out of time, it scared her.

"Today is day 21, uh 22. You know, if it wasn't for the existential terror of staring into a void of space, I'd say I'm feeling better today. The infection runs its course, Thanks to the blue meanie back there. You'd love her. Very practical. Only a tiny bit sadistic." Penelope had always found Nebula a bit sadistic but she was family and she tried to look at the best sides to people.

"Some fuel cells were cracked during battle, but we figured out a way to reverse the ion charge to buy ourselves about 48 hours of time, but it's now dead in the water. We're 1000 light-years from the nearest 7 -11. Oxygen will run out tomorrow. And that'll be it." Penelope was sitting on the floor now, watching as her father broke down and gave up hope. Small tears fell from her eyes, she didn't wipe them away, she let them stane her cheeks.

"And Pep, I ... I know I said no more surprises, but I was really hoping to pull off one last one. But it looks like... well you know what it looks like. And Peggy, God I hoped I'd get to say goodbye to you one last time, or even just see you. Im sorry, I couldn't save Peter, I just... watched as he dusted away and, I really hope that didn't happen to you. Please, I hope it didn't happen to either of you, I don't think I could lose anyone else."Penelope covered her mouth, the pain in his eyes showed what emotions he felt. Guilt, sadness, no hope, this wasn't the Tony she knew. Tony had hope, this man, he didn't.

"But don't feel bad about this. I mean, if you grovel for a couple of weeks, and then move on with enormous guilt. I should probably lie down. Please know that... when I drift off, I will think about both of you. Because it's always you." At that the hologram shut off, at this point, Penelope had too many tears rolling down her face to stop. She was in hysterics, she hated all of it, every person, feeling, object. She wanted to do nothing more than yell and scream to someone and no one at the same time. She stayed there on the floor for the rest of the night, clutching the helmet. Bruce found her in the early morning, he quietly carried her up to her room and put her on her bed, she clung onto the mask, like her life depended on it. She never told anyone, course she had a feeling Tony knew she found it. She kept it in her room, by her bed, never letting it go again.


	30. III, X

The others finished up the plan, a late-night talk with Bruce, Tony and Natasha allowed for a mission plan. Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Scott would be going to New York in 2014, Nebula, Rodey, Natasha and Clint went to 2014 space while Thor, Rocket, and Penelope went to 2013 Asgard. Once the teams were set they had a night to themselves to get ready.

Penelope was down in the gym working on the punching bags and gun range. Thor, who had traveled down there to see if anyone was up, was shocked to see the Penelope. Said girl had not heard the god enter and was verbally expressing her anger towards the giant purple monster, Thanos. Thor, having known the feeling Penelope felt walked over to help her. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. Thor could see the tears running down her face. Penelope looked up at the god, scared, tired, and pain shown on her face. She gripped onto Thor's shirt, Thor gave her a small smile. Penelope hugged him tight and she felt the god hug her back, sure he was bigger now but he still knew how to care.

"Come on young Stark let's go get something to eat," Thor said as he led her to the elevator up to the common room.

Penelope sat in a chair by the table as Thor grabbed her water. They sat there for a while just being silent.

"Tell me what is bothering you," Thor asked

"I...I can't continue to act strong when...when I don't know if I can get my brother back" She said. She was holding the water glass and looking into it, keeping her eyes off of Thor.

"When my brother died, for a while I blamed myself, and then when I almost killed Thanos and failed, I didn't only fail myself but I failed my brother," Thor said. Penelope looked up, she still had some tears but most of them dried leaving a disheveled face.

"Your brother would not want you to feel this way young stark.."Thor stopped, not knowing the name of her brother.

"Peter, Peter Parker," She said. A small smile danced on her lips, her brother meant everything to her.

"Young Peter would not want to put it on yourself," Thor said, "Thanos paid for what he did, and your brother will come back". Penelope walked over to the god and gave him another hug, the two stayed like that for a while before Penelope said goodnight and went back to her room.

"Didn't know you had it in you to be comforting, last I checked you were bad at that" Natasha said. The spy had heard the whole conversation.

"Ah Natasha, eavesdropping, I thought you learned that is not a nice thing," Thor said. The night ended with the spy and the god leaving the common room and retreating to their separate rooms. None of them would talk about this, this was a conversation Penelope would use to get her confidence up. She had hope, but her sadness was still there.


	31. III, XI

{The Soul and Power Stones in space in 2014. the Reality Stone in Asgard, 2013; and the Space, Mind, and Time Stones in New York City, 2012.}

"All right. We have a plan. Six Stones, three teams. One-shot" Steve said. We stood on the platform, ready. " Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends... We lost family... We lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. But it doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win. Whatever it takes. Good luck."

"Right, You heard the man. Stroke those keys, jolly green" There was a little humor in my father's voice but we all were scared, in one way or another.

"Tractors engaged," Bruce said. I turned to look at my dad.

"Stay safe old man"

"Old man, and to think I would get a better send-off, don't do anything stupid in space squirt" he responded. I laughed

"Me, doing something stupid, that was Peters's job," I said solemnly. He smiled, he would be back.

"See you in a minute," Natasha said. With that, the time machine powered up. We were whisked through a long winding tunnel. Me, Rocket, and Thor were in Asgard in 2014. The palace was huge and glowy. We walked through the jail. There sitting in a chair was Loki, the god of mischief himself. I stopped short, Thor noticed.

"Pegs, we have to keep going," Rocket said.

"He looks so lost and sad," I said. The god noticed me standing by his cell.

"Of course he does, its Loki" Rocket responded.

"That's not what I meant," I said. Loki was watching, not saying much. "My brother would have liked him, would have treated him nicely," I said.

"Your brother is a fool then," Loki said.

"You are too Loki god of mischief, all the things you've done, foolish," I said "But I forgive you" He gave a weak smile, one of understanding. It was the one you get out of someone who hasn't smiled in a long time.

"Goodbye mystery girl," He said

"Goodbye Loki," I said. I ran after Rocket and Thor.


	32. III, XII

{Asgard, 2013}

"All right Thor, go get your girl," Penelope told Thor. He was anxious and not ready.

"You're gonna charm her and I'm gonna poke her with this thing, and extract the Reality Stone and get gone, lickety-split." Rocket said.

"I'll be right back, okay? There's a wine cellar, that's just down there. My father used to fish a huge barrel of ale. I'll see if the cellar has a couple of..." Thor started

"Hey! Hey! Aren't you drunk enough already?" Penelope said.

"Who's the fancy broad?" Rocket asked as a woman walked along the hallway.

"It's my Mother. She died today." Thor responded sadly

"Oh. That's today?" Rocket said

"I can't do this. I can't do this. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have come. This was a bad idea." Thor said

"Come here." Rocket

" No, no, no. I think I'm having...I'm having a panic attack. I shouldn't be here...this is...this is a bad-" Thor said while trying to gather his breath. Penelope was watching, she had nothing to say.

"Come here. Right here."Rocket slapped Thor.

"You think you're the only one who lost people? What do you think we're doing here?" Rocket said, he gestured to me. "I lost the only family I ever had. Quill, Groot, Drax, the chick with the antenna, all gone. Now, I get you miss your Mom. But she's gone. Really gone. And there are plenty of people who are only kinda gone." Rocket responded angrily

"But you can help them," Penelope said. Stepping in trying to cool of Rocket.

" So is it too much to ask that you brush the crumbs outta your beard, make schmoopy talk to Pretty Pants, and when she's not looking, suck out the Infinity Stone and help me get my family back?" Rocket finished. Lets just say the rest of the plan failed, Thor ran off and me and Rocket had to go get Jane. Now getting it was easy but leaving, not so much. Me and Rocket ran down the hallways yelling for Thor, we found him and his mother in a room.

"You must me Mom," Rocket said. I smiled and waved at the woman.

"Hello," I said. She smiled back. And then we left, not without Mjolnir, and returned home.


	33. III, XIII

Some of the others had an easier time with getting the stone, actually scratch that no one had a good time getting the stones. Clint lost Natasha for the soul stone, Steve and Tony had to go farther back in time because toast Hulk was an angry dick and Nebula, well, she got caught. When all of the team arrives back Penelope and Bruce spoke.

"Clint..." Bruce said, voice wavering. "Wheres Nat?". CLint looked down and shook his head.

"No, no, Nu, cum s-ar putea întâmpla asta, Sarei dovuto andare, avrei potuto sabbiarla" Penelope said (Romanian- No how could this happen, Italian-I should have gone, i could have saved her) Tony but a hand on her shoulder, Penelope leaned into her father. The two walked out after that, the rest of the team walked out a little bit after. They were at the lake expressing, anger, sadness, and denial.

"Do we know if she had family?" Tony asked.

"Yea, Us" Steve said.

"Yeah, you're acting like she's dead. Why are we acting like she's dead? We have the stones, right? As long as we have the stones, Cap, we can bring her back, isn't that right? So stop this shit. We're the Avengers, get it together." Thor shouted. Penelope looked up, disappointed a God didn't understand.

"We can't get her back Thor" She said. The god was unreadable and mad. Clint and Thor argued after that.

"She wouldn't want us to fight over her, she would want us to fight and bring those we lost back," Penelope said, pleading with the others to stop. So we made a promise to bring those who disappeared back, the ones we could anyway. Once the glove was done we all went into the lab.

"All right. The glove's ready. Question is, who's gonna snap their freaking fingers?" Rocket asked. Thor raised his hand, "I'll do it."

"Excuse me" Scott responded

"Wait, wait, wait, Thor, just wait. We haven't decided who's gonna put that on yet." Penelope said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What, were you just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity" Thor said.

"We still should discuss it," Scott said.

"Look, us sitting here staring at that thing is not gonna bring everybody back. I'm the strongest Avenger, okay? So this responsibility falls upon me. It's my duty

"It's not that..." Tony responded.

"It's... stop it! Just let me. Just let me do it. Just let me do something good. Something great." Thor said sadness dripping from his words, trying to keep it together.

"Look...It's not just the fact that the glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent, im telling you, your in no condition" Tony said, trying to compromise with the unstable god.

"What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?"

"Cheese Wiz" Rhodey responds.

"Lightning," Thor said.

"No, Thor your not doing this" Penelope said, putting her hand up to stop him. Thor grabbed on to her, pleading with her to let him do it. She understood his sadness but he wouldn't survive the energy.


	34. III, XIV

"Lighting won't help you fall it's gotta be me," Bruce said as he stepped up. Thor let go of Penelope. "You saw what the stones did to Thanos it almost killed him, we don't know if ill survives but the radiation is mostly gamma," Bruce said. As much as we didn't like it he was right.

"Let's get to it then," Penelope said. Everyone got set up, by being protected behind someone or something.

"You remember... everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago and just bringing them back to now, today. Don't change anything from the last five years." Tony said, hoping nothing would change. Penelope was behind her father. The others got behind those stronger than them.

"Got it"

"Fryday Activate Protocol 8," Tony said. The doors and windows were closed down. Once Bruce put it on it started to burn him. We all pressed him to take it off but he insisted he was fine and he snapped.

Penelope opened her eyes, the windows and doors were open and a light shone through the window. She heard birds chirping, Clint's phone rang from the looks of it, it was his wife. I turned around and a blast vibrated through the compound.


	35. III, XV

I woke in a pile of rubble, my back aching in pain. I looked above and saw that the building was destroyed. I pulled my arm out from the rubble and tapped on my arm to try and pull up my Stark Pad. It was slightly wrecked but it would have to work. I swiped until I saw Okoyee's name. I clicked on it, hoping she would answer. The screen android. I saw myself on the screen, blood was dripping from my head and nose.

"Okoye, please tell me the other Wakandans are back," I asked, my voice was scratchy.

"Yes, reports are flooding in of them coming back, what happened to you, Penelope?" She asked.

"It's complicated, short version, I think the past has come to fight, Thanos is back, get everyone, get someone to tell Wong, he can assemble the other magicians," I said.

"Of course Penelope, anything else?"

"Is Bucky back?" I aks "Or Shuri, T'challa," I asked.

"Yes, I think they are, Shuri is with her mother," Okoye said.

"Thank you, see you soon" I ended the call. I then tried the line.

"Rhody, Scott, Cap, Dad...Anyone" I asked. Static came from most of the lines.

"Pen, Panel" Rhodes voice filled my ears. "On.. Bottom floor," He said

"On my way," I said and raised down being careful on the rubble and landings. I could see Bruce trying to hold up the chunk of concrete. I Shot a web at it and pulled it up a bit.

"Get out!!" I yelled. Rocket climbed out from under. I started slipping and I tried to attach another web to keep me balanced.

"Mayday! Mayday! Anyone copy!" I said into the earpiece. I could hear Scott's voice fairly over the line. Rocket was desperately trying to help Rhodey out and get him back in his suit.

"I can't hold it much longer, Hurry!!" I yelled.

"Peggy!" Rhodey yelled "Go! Save yourself this place looks likes it's about to collapse"

"I'm not a soldier Uncle Rhody, I'm staying!" I attached another web to the concrete and was trying to hold on to take some weight off of Bruce but it didn't look like it was working.

"Please go! Bruce got this and Scott should be here soon" He yelled again. This time I listened, I attached the web that was holding the concrete to one I was holding on to and went to go help the others.


	36. III, XVI

I swung up to the top and climbed out. I could see Thanos's army lining the desecrated ground. Thor was lying on a rock not moving much, Dad was unconscious nearby and Steve he was standing bloody legged, wielded Mjolnir and his half shield. I jumped down towards Dad and pulled him into my lap. He was starting to wake up but he was still mostly out. Steve stood a yard in front of me Thanos was up on a hill with his alien army.

"Common Dad, you have to wake up," I said. He grounded. "Come on, your strong, please wake up," I said. He opened his eyes and bit and looked up at me.

"Your bleeding, Peg.." He said.

"I could say the same to you Dad, fighting Thanos like that, and you say im the troublemaker," I said. He smiled. He sat up a bit and realized what was going on. Thor was awake now and had to make his way over to us.

"Is he really planning on taking him on alone?" Thor asked.

"In his mind, this is how he redeems himself, fighting for us," I said. The man had done a lot in his day and sometimes his choices he thought were the better one. Cap stopped and looked back. There in the sky, a portal opened, Wakanda. I smiled.

"It worked, they got them," I said. Dad looked at me, surprised and happy. "I contacted Wakanda, we have an army now". Sam Wilson flew through the portal, Shuri and T'challa following after. I smiled, after 5 years, I finally got my hope back, this time Thanos would loose. 

The other portals opened after, some from all over the world bringing all the fighters here. I watched as the one from Titan opened, and Peter swung through. He looked the same, a little roughed up but he was the same messy-haired spider brother. Pepper flew through one of the portals after and looked like the badass mother I knew. Dad was smiling at her, she wore the suit he gave her. This was going to be one hell of a fight.


	37. III, XVII

Everyone was there, the fight was going to be big. All the portals had opened and brought all the lost and all the fighters back. Everyone was ready to fight Thanos and his army, all had a vengeance they wanted to get out on the big purple destroyer. Peter didn't recognize his sister, she grew up, while he was still the same. Some of the others had not meet Penelope or others didn't recognize her either. As the fight began Penelope ran with the others and began attacking.[Bare with me I'm bad at the big fight scene]. Penelope was a strong fighter but sometimes they could overpower her. She was trying to hold herself off against one of the alien chitari people. Bucky who was a few feet away saw the girl struggling to fight them. He charged over and shot the alien in the head, Penelope was relieved.

"You look...familiar," Bucky said. He was trying to fit the pieces together. The girl in front of him looked familiar. Brown hair, greenish eyes, and web-shooters? That's when it dawned on him. "Penelope Stark"

"In the flesh, sorry bad joke," She said. The fight was continuing around them. Bucky shot of two of the aliens before they came over.

"You look..." Bucky started not knowing what to say.

"Older, wiser, yea I know five years changes a lot of people" Penelope responded.

"Five years?" Bucky said, trying to wrap his head around the time difference.

"Im 24 almost 25 now, missed a lot of time," Penelope said. "Look I would love to continue chatting but we are in the middle of a war zone so"

"Right, give them hell," Bucky said

"Always," Penelope said as she waved off to find someone to help. While webbing she saw Tony and peter and immediately went that way. Peter and Tony were hugging when she came over.

"Peter?" She said. Peter turned around to look at her.

"Peggy?" Peter asked tears welled up in his eyes. "Your.."

"Older, why is that the only thing anyone..." She was cut off by Peter hugging her. "I missed you ya know"

"How old?" Peter asked voice braking.

"24 almost 25, I guess you are my little brother now hu?!" She said dry laughing.

"I'm glad my kids are back together," Tony said. Corse the moment was ruined by Cap over the mics.

"Anyone see an ugly brown van out there?" Steve asked.

"Yes but you're not going to like where its parked" A girl with a British accent responded, Valcore. After that Scott and another woman went to get to the van to try and throw the stones through it. Me and Peter raced off after that to try and find a way to help.


	38. III, XVIII

The battle was intense, everyone was running around trying to either fight off aliens or keep the stoned away from Thanos. Penelope was following after Clint keeping the aliens off him. Although it was hard because she was constantly being pushed back. Corse Peter had to get in the fight and try and get the gauntlet. "Not again Peter" Penelope thought as she chased after her selfless brother across the battlefield. After the help of others, Penelope made it over to her brother. Course the ship in the sky just had to start operating and started among its guns. Penelope and Peter ran around trying not to get hit but ended up being blasted. Penel hit a rock with Peter and the gauntlet crashing into her. Penelope put an arm around her brother hoping to protect him.   
"Sir, Mam, something just entered the upper atmosphere," FRYDAY said in her suit. Penelope sat up, still holding onto her brother. Hope rose in her as she says a blazing light crash through the ship.

"It's Carol," Penelope said to FRIDAY, and her family. Pete's mask disappeared to show his face a little messed up. Penelope never put her mask on during the fight, not at all minding the heroes knowing her. She had some blood still dripping from her head and nose as well as a fresh cut on her chest from the hit. Carol flew down from the ship and landed by Peter and Penelope.

"Hi..Im Peter Parker" Peter stammered

"Hi Peter Parker and Peggy, got something for me?" she asked. Peter handed her the gauntlet. Penelope stood up afterward.

"How are you going to get through all that" Peter questions to the two women.

"Don't worry" Pepper said as she landed next to Penelope. Other female heroes landed around them, Peters protection group was activated.

"She's got help" Penelope answers. They charged keeping them off Carol as she tried to find where to put it. Over the coms Steve and Scott discussed what to do with it, our plan was to throw it at Scott's truck that had the time vortex in it. Penelope, Wanda, Pepper, and Carol all were headed over to the matinee.

"Carol heads up, big purple monster" Penelope said into the mic


	39. III, XIX

Penelope, Pepper, Carol, and Wanda stood holding back Thanos. Carol ran off to go and give the glove to Scott. Pepper and Wanda were trying to hold him back. Penelope ran around back and tried to hold him back with webs. The plan backfired and cause all three of them to fall down as Thanos and his other goons came and attacked.

Penelope pov-

Thanos destroyed Scott's van, we didn't have much of a plan and the ones we come up with end in death or Thanos winning again. I stood there and watched as Thanos and Carol fought for the Gauntlet. I jumped in, I grabbed my tazzer-batons and stuck them on Thanos head. I was on just long enough for Carol to grab the Gauntlet off of him. Thanos grabbed and threw me at part of the semi-standing building. The impact was hard, I had hit the concrete hard on the leg and the pain erupted throughout my torso. Peter jumped into action and came by my side. I tried to sit up but the pain was too much. I could tell my hair had come out of the ponytail and was now hanging loosely on my suit. I looked across the field and saw Thanos, Carol, Steve, Thor, and my father fighting. The gauntly had been thrown aimlessly on the ground. They were all fighting trying to get Thanos down long enough for one of them to get to the gauntlet. I could tell both Carol and Tony wanted to get to it. Peter, still by my side, tried to help me up which ended in me falling once again.

"Pete," I said, I was looking directly at the fight in front of me, Tony had on the gauntlet and was standing tall, the others were lying on the ground beaten and tired. 

"I Am......Iron Man" Tony said as he snapped. I screamed out, he couldn't do this.

When we looked back all of Thanos army was disappearing, Tony had collapsed on the ground, the power of the stones too much. In the last moments, Thanos sat down and watched as his army died, watched as his last moments were of failure. Peter helped me up and somehow brought me over to him. He was alive, thank Thor, but he needed help.

"Dad, Dad you gotta stay awake," I said desperately. He looked at me, and Peter.

"Kid, Peg," He said quietly. Pepper came over after that, she looked worried.

"Peggs go to your Uncle," She said. Peter helped me overcome and Rhodey helped me. Peter stood by my side as I tried to stay standing. Tears welled in my eyes. I know Dad was strong, I knew he would live but it would cost something. Tony passed out not long before we got him to a hospital in Wakanda.


	40. III, XX

-Time Skip- Everyone in Wakanda

We all were back in Wakanda. The others took Dad to the emergency room and was kept there for a while. He went into a coma and the doctors are trying everything to keep him alive and stable. I was also sent to the hospital wing and was given a cast and crutches because as it turns out I broke my leg pretty badly. Pepper was worried for all of us and hoped Tony would pull through. Now the entire Avengers and other heroes sat in a big conference-style room in Wakanda.

"The world is back to normal I don't see what the big fuss is about," I said. Steve grumbled.

"That's what I meant, look the world may have everyone back but, the resources and housing and all of the stuff that got shut down" Steve started. He rubbed his forehead "What im saying is we are running low on supplies and resources to house and feed people". The room got silent, they hadn't thought of that.

"So then we help," I said. They looked at me. "We make food, tons and we open a place in each city to hand out food and try and get the Government back in place"

After that they made a plan one try and get the world in order.

-One Month Later-

One month after everyone got back, the world was somewhat back to normal, somewhat. My father was still in a coma and was being taken care of in Wakanda. Peter went back to school and had to retake some of his junior years with his fellow classmates, Mj was the only one who wasn't snapped away, she contacted me after everyone came back. I was helping Pepper with Stark Industries and as of now was currently running most of it. I didn't fully take over the company, Pepper still took care of most of it but I helped out with the science, engineering, and superhero part of it. I was still in a cast for my leg but Wakanda made me one with vibranium to help my leg as well as make small superheroine easier. Still, the world was alright again, some people suffered losses of loved ones others got them back. Me, I got my family back but my father is fighting for his life, fighting to get back to his family. As of now, the media has ideas, people think he died, some think he left-back with his family and others say he's in space travel. So, yea we are safe for now.

**Author's Note:**

> {Character played by Danielle Rose Russell}  
> Penelope Margaret Parker also called Peggy, Penel, Penny,little spider, tony's kid. Her Hero name is Spider-ling. Her Hair color is a brownish auburn and her eyes are a greenish hazel. She is 5´5.  
> Parents: Mary and Richard Parker[dead], Aunt May and Uncle Benji[dead], Amy Stark[dead] On Earth 200000. Tony Stark and Pepper Pots, parents on Earth 199999  
> Suit: The suit legs are red with black pockets that hold web fluid. The top half is blue with some white under the arms and around the hands. {Look at Tom hollands Spider outfit and replace with my colors} Her mask is sort of like Peter Quill but it covers her eyes and is light blue. She wears black boots that are sone into her outfit instead of just padding on her food. The boots only go up to her shin.


End file.
